What a real lord can teach
by locic
Summary: During the summer of the fifth year a powerful mage from another world appears and others to teach Harry to forfil his destiny, but what secrets does he hide and why is he here.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **all things in this story Harry Potter related are not mine and it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc and am making no profit from this.

This hopfully gonna be a story of a more high fantasy harry potter

The room was covered in darkness as he entered the room, lights flickered illuminating for a brief moment, to relieve the room, not that he needed it he was not called shadowmaster for no reason he thought to him self as he looked upon the occupant of the room he analysis ed him knowing that he could not see him while in shadows,to most eye's he seem to be a somewhat handsome man in his mid twenties short and not very well built, most would not see him as a fret, well until they heard his name Asguard death bringer, one of the most feared fighters in the war of the god, not just because of the fact that he participated as a mortal but by the fact that he stood with no faction and killed all in his way, yes he was very dangerous and unpredictable but despite his method he still preferred the light, shadow master thought where broke as his voice cut through the air that held more malice then he expected.

"what do you want shadow master"

"how did you sense me" he replied shock no one could sense me in shadows in possible

"what do you think this room is, remember the basics o'great master has all that fence sitting caused your brain to go to much, shadows are caused by light in true darkness there is no shadows so you where stood right in the open well at least to me, so I repeat my quest what are you doing here is the world in trouble again, well is it"

"I'm here to.."

"Haven't I done enough, or is that it, now the gods, the monsters, the angles, the demons and the dragons the entities of this world let me guess they decided that I'm a danger to them and why I killed both light and dark hell the light lord was as corrupt as the dark they should have cheered me he was going to sacrifice all of his human worshipers to make his dragons stronger and the monsters I broke the mind control he had over them hell when it comes down to it the dark hate me for killing so many of the number and the light hate me using dark magic only heard I was safe in Tessan where people know the truth of what I did, well if you are here to fight me I will not do it here where innocent lives may be split, for I will not go without a fight" the last said with the freezing flame in his eyes that he was known for.

"I'm not here to fight you , i need a favor doing"

with amusement asguard reply s "the last favor you asked of me was one of the main cause of the war, I don't think so"

"Yes but it made you who you are today, it made you powerful"

"It also made me many enemies and dangerous ones at that"

"This favor is not as large, I just need you to go some where teach a person how to fight and kills someone"

"A human name Harry you may have a few problem but he will make make a good student"

"No how do I have to kill"

"You may want to sit down for this Asguard, the reason I'm asking you is because there was a prediction the foe you face is the one how has thrice defied you Darriv is the foe you face the prediction says that only you two can kill each other thats why Arlan died at his hand, harry is the similar prediction with someone else a Voldemort the dark lord of Earth"

"I'll do it Arland will be avenged yes my blood brother will be avenged" asguard said to him self softly in barely more than a whisper "Did you say earth what could I teach someone from earth there tech level is above anything I would admit to knowing so what do you want me to teach him, swords and shields went out of date the a long time ago or at least they where last time I was there"

"well there are somethings you don't know, earth does have magic but it is all wizardry you do remember what wizardry is don't you O' Great master" he says smugly

"Funny yes I know what it is magic using a focus to increase its power, one small problem I guess you need this doing soon and I know nothing of the culture situation or the magic so that may be a problem,"

"Don't worry Cron said he will sort it out"

"Fine"Asguard replied then with a smile "we will discuss payment after the training

"See you in a week"

#####what did you think should I continue#####


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **all things in this story Harry Potter related are not mine and it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc and am making no profit from this.

Thanks to Gohan00 for review here is the second chapter, This will be short but followed up straight away. Warning this chapter contains cutting and other bad themes, it not too morbid but though I should warn you

**Summer Time and the weather is gloomy**

To most children the summer time was a time of joy, away from school, weeks of late mornings and adventures in the sun but for one inhabitant of Privet drive that was the one thing he did not want anymore, no more adventures, what had they caused, nothing but pain and suffering to other and now he was the one suffering "why did he have to die" and other negative thoughts where going through his mind as he sat in the dark alone. For now he truly was determined, a knife stolen from the kitchen in hand as he got ready to see Sirius again, to end the nightmares and the guilt,

"I just want to see Sirius again"

As the knife cut the inside of the arm and the blood started to flow,

"my lord I just want to see Sirius again"

As the blood lefts his body one single word was heard before he slipped unconscious

"Granted" in barely more the a whisper.

As he opened his eyes Harry was almost blinded by the darkness that surrounded as he regain his sight he could see a light off in the distance with nothing better to do he went towards the light(sorry had to be done.)

"Son it is not your time yet" said a voice Harry would recognize away

"Sirius, your here I've found you I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"Pup listen I don't have much time this is not your time to die you must continue to live your life Harry I don't blame you for my death it was my fault for going but I do thank you for giving me the chance to go the way that I wanted, fighting for what I believe in, not for the light or the order but for you for that I'm grateful and here I'm free something I could not be when alive, Live, Harry and kick Molldywarts ass for me."

"Sirus I love you"

"I know pup and I love you too"

then there was darkness again and a new Voice

"Please don't try that again, well at least until your properly trained."

Sorry for the delay and that is interested.


End file.
